


The Passenger

by moralegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flashbacks, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl
Summary: With Thor busy ruling the realms, a forbidden romance begins on Asgard. Struggling to fulfill her duty to ensure the future of the Crown while lusting after another, Jane devises a plan to hide her secret.





	1. Cargo

Two knocks struck on the large wooden doors to his chambers, drawing his attention from the book that rested in his lap as he sat on a window seat overlooking the gardens.

 

“Yes?” he questioned, glancing toward the sound and watching as one of the couriers of the court opened the door and offered a curtsey as she held an envelope out to him.

 

“Your Highness, a letter from—“ the young woman said as her crimson-trimmed gown came to rest around her, her eyes falling to the floor.

 

Snapping the book shut as he rose from his seat, Loki strode toward the courier. The envelope was trimmed in crimson, the color belonging to Asgard’s new King. “From my brother? Is he off to Midgard again, indulging his incessant need to save _every weak mortal_ of that realm?” he questioned, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

 

“No, Highness, the King did not leave word for you when he left for Midgard this morning.” Her eyes were still turned down, her throat trying to stifle the nervousness in her words.

 

Loki snatched the envelope from her fingers before turning away. “ _Thank you…_ ” he said, the words coming out every bit as dismissive as he’d intended. He heard the woman’s footsteps rush back out the door and waited until he heard the door close once more before he dared to glance at the envelope. He missed the courier’s brow rising in surprise at his words, clearly having expected something else from the Prince than gratitude.

 

The heavy, cream-colored stationery with its crimson trim featured the entwined golden initials of Asgard’s King and Queen - Thor and Jane - in its center.Tough his lips drew to a flattened scowl, his long, elegant fingers slipped along the paper, opening the envelope before slipping the note from it. The words were in the Queen’s own handwriting; clearly the Asgardian language and calligraphy tutor she and her assistant, Darcy, had been taking lessons from had been successful. The short note looked as if a one of the scribes could have written it, the crimson ink looping and flowing precisely as it should. Precision was, of course, one of her more admirable qualities.

 

_“The cargo is on board.”_

 

He read the note again, his mouth opening slightly as the words passed his eyes the second time. Sitting back onto the window seat for a moment, he let his mind truly appreciate the gravity of her words. One corner of his mouth turned up before he cast the note aside and made for the door.

* * *

A day earlier, after having informed her husband of the news, Jane told her assistant of the impending birth of an heir to the throne of Asgard.It went mostly as she’d expected it would.

 

“Holy fuck, you’re having Thor’s _baby_ , Jane!” Darcy blurted out when Jane told her the news.

 

Jane swatted at her shoulder. “You can’t talk to me like that anymore!” she half-whispered and half-scolded. “I’m somebody’s mother now… and… and… I’m the Queen!” Both concepts were still difficult for her to truly feel at home with, but now with Thor back on Midgard alongside the Avengers, Jane had been left as alone until his return. She knew she couldn’t be quite so casual and chummy with Darcy anymore because it had been hard enough to get the court to warm to her to begin with, but it had been even harder to get anyone to trust that Thor hadn’t made a huge mistake by leaving her in charge. Even after eating the golden apple - once Odin finally relented, realizing after his last sleep that Thor would have her or he would give the crown to his brother - she was still from Midgard.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. You’re the Queen. But…” Darcy started as they sat at a table for tea in Jane’s rooms, “but…”

 

“Would you spit it out?!” Jane said, seeing her former intern pause. Although she had inklings of her condition for the last two weeks - the first day of morning sickness came with a surprise side of vertigo that she hadn’t felt since that unforgettably bad hangover she had after her friends had taken her out for her twenty-first birthday - she still found that morning’s confirmation somewhat shocking.

 

“It’s _Thor’s_ , Jane. You know… not just human.” Darcy paused for a moment, realized that Jane’s face was starting to pale at the thought, and said something snarky to relieve the tension. “At least it’s not Loki’s frozen spawn.”

 

Luckily, Jane didn’t have to deal with Darcy’s words - she ran off toward the bathroom with yet another bout of nausea. Although Darcy couldn’t have known, Jane had been all too careful to ensure that the former intern’s words were true.She dashed off the note the next morning, knowing the impact that her news would make on Odin’s second son.

——

 

Long, determined strides carried him down the hallway from his rooms, his motions only lagging behind his racing thoughts. He’d seen the obnoxiously good mood his brother was in as he left for Midgard early that morning, but Thor was always good-natured,particularly so when battle was on the horizon. Strangely, Thor had kept his mouth shut about the real reason for his mood. The oaf had finally learned to keep a secret, but why? _Jane is with child._

 

He rushed around a corner and down another hall, the golden doors to the royal suite gleaming at the end. As he walked, his eyes moved over the various servants who seemed to do their best to avoid him, reading their faces and body language. Not a single one indicated that they knew of Jane’s condition. _It is too early to share the news._

 

He reached the door and was granted access to a sitting room to wait for the Queen.Two servants were in the room, leaving him no choice. Pausing briefly, he took a split second to create a double of himself to stay in the room while also making his own body invisible. He glanced at his double and gave it a nod before walking through a second set of doors into the Queen’s bedroom.Once he determined that she was alone, he stepped into her view.

 

Her doe eyes and caramel waves were perfectly complemented by the soft golden gown she wore, befitting her position. “Jane…” he said, almost in a whisper. “Is it… Are you?”

 

Her answer came in the form of a soft nod before the words found their way out. “The healers confirmed it yesterday.” She watched as he ran both of his hands through his long, dark hair and exhaled. Even though she’d gotten to know him better in recent months, his state of mind wasn’t immediately apparent. “Loki?” she questioned as she watched him turn and pace. He was exceedingly talented in misleading others when it came to his true feelings on things.

 

With his back to her, he softly chuckled. “Now that your hold is full, shall you be… taking on a passenger?” He could _feel_ her blushing before he turned to face her, cautiously closing the gap between them.

 

He was stunning to behold. The contrast of fair skin and dark hair met with his intelligence and the confidence he normally radiated, causing her breath to catch for a brief moment. It was only three months ago - the last time Thor ventured back to Midgard - when they’d realized their attraction to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an Ancient Roman quote attributed to Julia the Elder: "I take on a passenger only when the ship's hold is full." 
> 
> I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head, so after the wonderful response to my first posted work I knew I had to give it a try. Comments/kudos/etc. are appreciated.


	2. Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the first time sparks flew.

She had been putting up with his snide remarks about Midgard, humans, and Thor for an entire day. The two of them had been tasked with making a public appearance while Thor was with the Avengers and had found themselves in a carriage together on the way out and on the way back. The entire day was choreographed, from what she would wear and how she would be styled to the proper way for her to allow him to escort her and where they should stand.

 

“Would you just SHUT UP?!” she blurted out, wanting some peace and quiet for a change. The stress of trying to meet the standards set by Frigga had been intense and a few moments of respite wasn’t too much to ask. He’d been playing the doting brother-in-law at the appearance to such a degree that she’d wanted to gag. He charmed, he smiled, he was attentive almost to the point of serving her, but now he was certainly making up for it by talking about all the things _he_ wanted to achieve now that Thor had taken over as King.

 

“My Queen, it would be in your best interest not to command me like one of your servants. I am, after all, Pr—“ he shot back at her, only stopping when she nearly threw herself across the cabin of the carriage and put her hand across his mouth.

 

Jane struggled, but refrained from letting her eyes roll back into her head. “Prince of Asgard and rightful Heir to the Throne of Jotunnheim. Yes, I know. _Everyone knows_. You’re very _fucking_ special!” Realizing the sudden intrusion into his personal space that she had just made and the impropriety of it, she was about to withdraw her hand when she watched his long, slender fingers wrap around her wrist. He didn’t move her hand from his mouth, either. In fact, she watched as his pink lips kissed against her palm and his eyes flitted up to hers, the mere tip of his tongue licking upward, between her first two fingers as blue-green waves crashed into her stare. Huh, somehow she'd always thought his eyes were emerald before. 

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him or gather the nerve to withdraw her hand. His lips moved further, kissing her fingertips, starting with the smallest. “Loki…” she whispered, knowing it was barely audible.

 

“Yes, Jane?” he replied, before letting his teeth gently press into the pad of her thumb. Jane usually left colorful language to her assistant, but hearing it spill from her crimson-painted mouth endeared her to him somehow. Her response to his actions surprised him. He did, after all, expect a slap from the occasionally feisty Queen after having heard a tale or two from Thor.

 

“Loki, we _can’t_ …” she whispered before letting her eyes check to ensure the privacy frost on the carriage windows was in place. _Wait… privacy frost? Wasn’t it usually a lace curtain?_

 

He observed the curiosity in her eyes and smirked. “I took it upon myself to make the windows a bit more… secure… without obscuring the light, my Queen.” _Thor finally exercised good taste when he chose Jane_ , he thought as let his eyes move over the pale pink silk of her gown and admired the way it complimented her coloring.

 

Jane couldn’t help but stare as he upturned her palm and his pink lips moved to her wrist, pressing a kiss there and lingering. “Loki…” she whispered again, but this time she couldn’t even convince herself that she didn’t want what his lips were offering as they wandered up her forearm. They always looked as if they’d just been kissed, a fact that was heightened by his fair skin and dark green and black armor. She closed her eyes, nearly overwhelmed by the sensations he caused.

 

Inhaling the scent of her perfume - clearly fashioned from the flowers of the royal gardens - he moved to her side of the carriage, his right hand still on her left arm, drawing it to his lips. He sat to her right, letting his left hand slip to the nape of her neck. When his lips reached her elbow, he finally withdrew them just long enough for her to think he was pulling away.

 

“Loki…” she whispered again, turning her head to her right and expecting his eyes would meet hers as she opened them.

 

“My Queen…” she felt against her left ear, his cheek against hers as his lips breathed the words. He waited, knowing she could hear the arousal stirring by the cadence of his breathing. Then, he felt her gentle hand press against his chest until her fingers clutched at his leather armor. They’d been bickering all day. Trade policies with another realm, encouraging Midgard’s scientists to research the bifrost, something about Heimdall needing a date and Darcy volunteering to _fall on that sword_ , as she’d put it. He hadn’t known a woman who could infuriate him the way Jane could, nor did he know of a woman who could spark his curiosity the way she did. “What would you have me do?”

 

She managed to stop herself short of moaning in response to his words… not that her reply was much better. His voice was so _soft_ and _warm,_ completely missing the usual sharp, sarcastic bent it usually carried. “Please…” she breathed into his raven hair as she felt her hands pawing hungrily at his chest.

 

He pulled back and gazed at her, one hand still at her nape as the other was wrapped around her wrist once more. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. The brown halos surrounding her pupils gazed up at him with enough lust to burn Asgard itself to ashes. Her pulse throbbed as his thumb softly moved over her neck. Letting her wrist go, he moved his hand to the side of he petite body and gripped her waist gently as he let his lips nearly press against hers. “Please… what?” he breathed against her mouth, a slight smirk appearing as he waited.

 

It was wrong. It was so, so, _so_ wrong… yet she felt his hands on her and responded, soon finding her way to his lap with her knees sat astride his thighs. Propriety was shielded only by the layers of clothing between them and the frost-obscured glass. Her left hand slipped from his chest upward, passing his neck and jaw until her fingers moved into his hair.

 

She had wanted to touch it for so long, particularly after accidentally walking in on him one morning when he’d just sent a tryst away from the private library they shared. His usually swept back style was disheveled and fell in waves around his face. The softness of his mussed curls combined with the view of his just-kissed pink lips had not been lost on her that day, nor were they now.Her right hand gave in to temptation and made its way upward, soon moving to the other side of his face before all of her fingers stroked through the black silk. She felt him draw in a breath rather sharply before his hands moved from her waist to the small of her back, drawing her body against his much more imposing form. “K—“

 

Starting the word was all it took for him to lose a measure of control. She _wanted_ him. He had boldly pulled her toward him, but now his motions went beyond anything that could be forgiven as his lips found hers. Ravenous, he claimed her mouth quickly, his own maneuvering to tempt her to open before letting their tongues slip together. He groaned as he felt her hands weave into his hair and softly tug, as if telling him she needed more. She kept one hand in his hair, but let the other move to his shoulder before sliding down his upper arm. “Yes, guide me…” he managed to say as they took rushed breaths between kisses, so close their lips still ghosted together with each word.

 

“Touch me…” she panted, letting her lips move to his right cheek as her hand slid to his wrist and then led him toward her breast, “…here.”She bit her lip to avoid whimpering as his deft hand massaged her flesh, his long, elegant fingers struggling to contain the force of his want to grasp her more firmly.The bodice of her dress was made of layers of the softest gossamer and she hadn’t considered just how much sensation would travel through to her skin. It felt like he was touching her through the flimsiest of lingerie.

 

The feeling wasn’t lost on Loki, either. The stiff little peak of her nipple pressed against his palm and he quietly groaned her name before his lips moved down to the side of her neck to kiss and nuzzle against her skin. Her little handful felt so delightful in his palm that his mouth watered as he thought of drawing the little bud between his teeth to tease her right through her dress.

 

Jane had given him more access to her neck and found her hands synchronizing with his movements, both of them knowing where he was headed. Suddenly, they heard a guard hit twice on the carriage roof. “Queen Jane, Prince Loki… we near the palace!”

 

She pulled back, her eyes opening to find Loki’s staring back at her, narrow rings that’d changed to a lustful emerald surrounding dark pupils. They were both breathing heavily as her hands moved to his chest and his hands moved to her waist again.Desire was etched across his face. “Loki…” She nearly choked on his name, her voice stilted by emotion.

 

He exhaled, his hands grasping her hips and forcing her forward, making her feel what she’d caused in his lap. A soft chuckle slipped past his lips as she gasped upon the sensation of him hard against his leather and the whisper-thin pink of her dress. Their eyes met and he could see the hint of surprise and apprehension in her gaze. “Fear not the fire…” he whispered, “… for I shall never let you burn.”His nose nudged hers affectionately before he pulled away and his hands guided her hips to her seat.

 

How they managed to exit the carriage looking like their usual bickering selves could only have been attributed to Loki’s seidr masking their lust. Thankfully, Darcy had been waiting for them and whisked her off for tea as Loki acted his part and glared in her direction before striding off to his chambers.


	3. Stuck in Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the present time, someone succumbs to their desire... just not in the way that was expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the encouragement! :D

 

Pulling her thoughts out of the past, Jane found Loki’s hands on her waist and the soft sensation of his lips on her forehead. The innocence quickly dissipated as his right hand moved between them and stilled on her lower abdomen. His lips whispered against her skin as he palmed over her. “Loki…?” she quietly questioned, wondering what exactly he was doing.

 

His lips turned up before he kissed her forehead once more. “Merely a protection for you and the child, Jane,” he responded before letting his hand slip from her front to her back to draw her against him.

 

She’d learned to tell when he was holding back information; the skill had become quite useful when they’d been speaking with diplomatic delegations. “Child?” she questioned, feeling a soft kiss before he pulled back just enough to look down at her face.

 

“Midgardians enjoy the element of surprise with births, do they not?” he responded.

 

“So, you _can_ tell already…”

 

“I thought I knew when I received your note,” he said before letting his hand brush her cheek, “but it must be an off day. I wasn’t entirely sure until I entered the room.” The glow radiated from her smile and, just for one moment, he let himself bask in it as if he’d been the one to have given it cause to arise.

 

“Well??” she prodded, unable to stifle a giddy giggle.

 

“Are you sure you want to know?” he asked cautiously, sensing that her emotions were fluctuating far more than normal. “And with Thor on Midgard?”

 

She nodded, her fingers excitedly tapping at his shoulders. “Please?”

 

“Thor will be particularly pleased, though I know you made him swear that the heir would be the firstborn regardless.” Seeing that she was caught up in the moment, he indulged himself as well and let his hand touch her middle again. “You carry a tiny prince, my Queen.”

 

Her hands covered her mouth for a moment before excitedly patting his chest. “A boy?” She drew away excitedly, rushing over toward the balcony.

 

Loki, knowing what she was about to do, shielded himself from the seer’s view. Although he’d always taken these precautions, a little extra effort didn’t hurt when such sight was soon to be directly upon him.

 

“Heimdall!!! Tell Thor it’s a boy!!!” she blurted out, knowing that Asgard’s eyes and ears could surely be disrupted for such an occasion.

 

_Congratulations, Queen Jane. I shall inform the King of Prince Thorsson._

 

Meanwhile, the tiny prince’s uncle watched in awe as Jane seemed to almost float back into the room, her steps so light and graceful that he could feel the happiness that propelled her forward. He leaned down to catch her as she uncharacteristically launched herself into his arms, her hands clasping behind his neck. “You are captivatingly beautiful…” he said, wrapping his arms around her petite frame before drawing her into a searching kiss.

 

Tongues briefly battled before she pulled away just enough to smile and whisper to him. “Loki, we’ve waited so long…”

 

He could feel the chaos stirring as her eyes briefly lightened and gleamed like amber, unknowingly twinkling at him until he could only succumb to the desire to continue lying to himself. No, he would never survive the coming months if he were to try to avoid the grip of her emotions or if he continually reminded himself that she and the child were not his.Loki chose to embrace the chaos… and Jane’s thighs as she suddenly jumped and put her legs around his waist.

 

A few long strides with the Queen in his arms and they were transported directly from her chambers to his own. “I have ached to see you here, Jane,” he said as he carried her into his bedroom and gingerly placed her on top of the dark green bed. He stepped back and let the image of her there, blissfully happy and newly pregnant, sear into his memory. The power she had over him was brought to the fore as she curled her little finger and beckoned him closer.

 

Jane watched as his seidr made his armor vanish and then reappear on a form across the room, leaving him in fitted black leather pants and a dark green tunic as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over her. She caught a slight hint of struggle etched onto his handsome face as he held himself up over her. “You don’t want to…?” she questioned, feeling utterly confused.

 

Loki could feel her spirits waning and worry setting in. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before the corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile and he looked back down at her. “Temptress,” he whispered, his fingers stroking over her cheek, “I fear that if I start I will be unable to control myself.”

 

After seeing what Loki was like when he couldn’t control himself, Jane felt herself shiver with want. She’d had dream after dream of him that way in recent months, sometimes even finding herself fantasizing during the day, while at other times they felt as if they were real. “You would never harm me.” It was the truth, as true as anything else she’d ever known. 

 

He couldn’t continue looking into her pleading honeyed brown eyes, so with a sigh he let his forehead rest upon her left shoulder. Her fingers stroked through his hair, tenderly trying to coax him away from his worry.“You are so petite… so fragile…” he whispered against her silken skin. “I couldn’t forgive myself if…” Even though he _knew_ that the apple had rid her of many of her Midgardian weaknesses, his mind would not allow him to ignore her dainty appearance.

 

Jane’s lips kissed his temple as her hands slid down and pulled his body against hers as far as he would allow; she’d learned that he was surprisingly heavy back when the dark elves attacked and he had thrown his body over hers to protect her from harm. “What can I say to change your mind?” Feeling his form under her fingers triggered her desire and she couldn’t stop her hands from gradually sliding their way from his sides to his front, sneaking lower and lower over his abdomen.

 

In any other situation, he would have hated having to stomach the topic he was about to bring up. However, his will to resist her was fading quickly as he felt her unfastening his belt. “Tell me,” he voiced, endeavoring to avoid his often-annoyed tone when it came to his brother while also avoiding giving away the excitement that was coursing through him as she drew the belt away and tossed it toward the side of the bed,“did Thor bed you before leaving?”

 

She nudged him up enough to look at his face, searching his eyes but not knowing whether she should lie or be truthful. After reminding herself that he would surely know either way, she gave a slight nod. Honesty was best option with Loki.

 

He would have asked whether the oaf had managed to hold himself back _this_ time, but he knew that it was not in Thor’s nature. His brother likely hammered into her with all the reckless abandon he had inside him, all sense lost in his victory. The thought of his brother being anything other than reverent and gentle toward the goddess beneath him made his heart ache.

 

This was not going the way Jane had hoped. She could see Loki’s emotions flashing over his face despite his attempts to be logical. All the times he’d called himself a monster.Every attempt he had made to force her to run away from him in fear or anger.The mocking and teasing and infuriating remarks.It was all a giant act, one that was meant to help him avoid feeling vulnerable. Emotions drove him, even though he had convinced almost everyone else that his every breath was based on cold, hard rationality. Deep down, she knew he wanted to be _loved_.

 

 _“_ Are you… in pain?” he questioned, searching her face. He would tear Thor’s head from his shoulders if he ever actually harmed her.

 

“No,” she answered, watching relief appear on his face. “Before it could become too much, I stopped him and…” Her voice stopped as he pressed his finger to her lips, then followed with his mouth for a brief kiss and groaned into it as she popped open the first button on his leather pants.

 

Heavy footsteps suddenly fell in the hallway outside the door and she held her breath, expecting to be caught. She knew that stride. A sudden sparkle of green light filled the air between them before the door to Loki’s chambers swung open and a victorious-sounding Thor appeared with a grin on his face and Mjolnir in his hand.

 

“Brother! Meet me and the Warriors Three in the dining hall for mead. There are many things to celebrate!” his boisterous voice said before realizing that his brother was quite occupied. He saw a maiden’s blonde head briefly pop up from Loki’s sheets as his brother’s rutting thrusts fell between her legs, his pants shoved down just enough for his pale backside to greet the open door. Thor averted his eyes.

 

“He never knocks…” Loki muttered to the disguised woman, slyly winking down at her before extracting himself from the bed. He pretended to put himself back into his clothing, but left the first button undone as it had been, before turning to his brother.

 

“I’m sorry, I…”

 

Loki strode toward the door.“I have heard the rumor that I am to be…” he said and extended his arm to Thor. “ _Uncle Loki._ Well done, brother. I will meet you shortly.” They shared a laugh at the phrase before he escorted the blissful oaf out of his room with ease, locking the door behind him.He smirked as he dropped the Queen’s disguise with a snap of his fingers, feeling a sense of pride in his successful deception. Though they had not yet been able to fully enjoy each other in the flesh, they had taken some wicked pleasure in the covert nature of their relationship over the months and it was quite thrilling to see the morally upstanding Jane Foster embrace trickery and mischief so wholeheartedly. The thought alone drew him back into the moment and sent his blood rushing lower as he walked toward her.

 

“I should…” she said as she got up from his bed, her mind still processing what had just happened and the way his hips had moved against her body for those few sinful seconds. Even fully clothed, Loki had left her tingling with need. _Fuck_ , she thought as she could see his pants growing tighter, the outline of him appearing against the leather.“I want to…” she said, gesturing to the bed, “but… well, he’s expecting you and I…” She paused and blushed, her eyes moving to his chest rather than staring up at him for a second. “If I start… I won’t want to stop until I _can’t_ take any more.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and desperately worked to control his breathing. He could smell her arousal, the growing dampness between her thighs, and struggled to keep his hands off of her. Next time, he would not allow his fear to delay their long-awaited consummation.

 

“Allow me,” he smiled, kissing her cheek before transporting her to her chambers to replace the double of her he’d left there.

 

She found herself sitting at a table with Mischief’s double, who gave her a roguish grin before vanishing. Although she was relieved to have avoided detection, she could not escape the arousal that Loki had left her with and sighed, knowing that she would need to tend to it herself.

 

Before joining the others in the dining hall, Loki quickly rid himself of his clothing and moved toward the bed. Resting on his back, his hand trailed over where she had been until he felt it. _Norns…_ he groaned, feeling a tiny patch of damp where she had been resting. She had been literally dripping wet for him. Fingering the spot and breathing in the scent of her that remained in the room, his other hand quickly found his length, his long fingers wrapped around his thick shaft, and he began to stroke.

 

He vowed to himself that this would be the last time he would cum before feeling her velvet walls wrapped around him. The thought of her wet and gripping him with a quim that was likely proportionate to the rest of her diminutive stature was enough to quickly send him over the edge. His peak hit with such force that he growled as the first shot of cum sailed upward and splattered on the bed above his head before the second… and third… and fourth… landed on his chest. Although he could feel himself already needing a second round, he tore his thoughts away from how good it would feel to finish inside her and quickly tidied himself. Thor and his friends were waiting.


	4. A Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane recalls the first time she was seduced by Loki's exceptional rhythm.

Her mind grasped for something to lose herself in other than her need for him as she got into her own bed and rested back against the many pillows. The feigned thrusts he’d made as he presented Thor with the image of him in bed with a random woman moments earlier brought to mind the state visit of the Alfheim court and the ball that had been held in honor of the visiting King and Queen.Jane pulled up the skirt of her gown and let her hand wander lower, thinking of the evening she had spent dancing with Loki while Thor was engaged with Alfheim’s King. Loki had _rhythm_.

 

It was the grandest ball that Asgard had held in years, honoring the years of friendship and alliance with the kingdom of the light elves. The summer evening found the sky lit in faint hues of pink and orange as the sun set. The event itself was held in the gardens under canopies of flowers and candles, enchanted to hover above the guests. 

 

The feasting itself had ended and the music had begun to play, soft waltzes that fit perfectly with the dream-like setting that had been created. To her left, Thor was jovially sharing stories with the King of Alfheim. The two had hit it off quite well from the start, both of them having spent some time venturing the realms before settling into their birthrights. However, Jane could only hear Thor retell his fall to Midgard so many times before her mind wandered to other things.

 

Loki was sitting to Jane’s right, occasionally speaking to a minister who was seated on his other side but was otherwise listening in to the conversation between the Kings. Catching sight of Jane’s eyes glazing over at Thor’s enthusiastic explanation of something called a “Pop-Tart”,Loki excused himself from conversing with the minister and stood up, offering the Queen his hand.

 

“Queen Jane, would you honor me with a dance?” he asked, smiling politely and holding back a laugh as Jane jerked back to life after her body had started falling asleep in her chair.

 

Jane was not much of a dancer and usually found any reason possible to avoid setting her two left feet onto a dance floor, but she needed to escape the boredom before she offended their visitors by zonking out right at the table. It certainly didn’t hurt that Loki was wearing his shiny ceremonial armor - minus the horns - for the event. He looked dashing in the formal attire and, had she not known he was thousands of years old, she might have felt a little guilty about accepting his invitation because he looked _too_ young with his hair pulled back with a ribbon at his nape.

 

She rose from her seat, taking his proffered hand while giving him a bashful smile in return, knowing that eyes would be upon her now. “Thank you, Prince Loki, I would be happy to join you,” she said, looking to Thor and receiving a happy nod from him in return. He liked seeing her happy and knew that sitting on a dais feasting and having small talk was not enough to keep her occupied for long. It was also nice to see his brother in a nicer-than-miserable mood.

 

Loki escorted her to the dance floor, her dainty hand resting on top of his as he formally presented her to the head table before the music started. She gave a respectful, queenly curtsytoward the two kings as Loki lowered his head and gave his brother and his counterpart their due. The musicians struck a note to encourage the dancers to prepare and he turned his back to the table as his hand found its way to Jane’s tiny waist and his other drew her hand into his at their other side. She looked nervous as she rested her free hand on his upper arm, but seemed to take comfort in the way his thumb gently rubbed her side in the tiniest of motions so that it would go undetected by all others.

 

The waltz began and he guided her through the steps, his eyes grinning at her as he prevented her from making missteps… or at least minimizing their appearance to the crowd. “You are quite the vision this evening, Jane,” he said, only loudly enough for her to hear. The ocean-like blue gown she was wearing stood out in the crowd of many reds and whites, setting her apart and above the other women in attendance.

 

“Thank you,” she answered, slightly blushing as she looked at his face again. “Is that new armor or did you shine it up just for me?” she asked as he moved her about the dance floor with a slight smirk on his face.

 

He surprised her by changing the steps to draw her into a spin before continuing on normally, watching as delight flashed on her face. “I commissioned it quite recently. Does it meet with your approval, my Queen?” he said as he drew her slightly closer but not enough to appear inappropriate.

 

“You look very debonair, Loki,” she answered, watching his smirk turn into a grin before he changed his moves again and turned her in the other direction this time. “I didn’t realize you were such a good dancer.” She often felt like dancing was a chore that she wasn’t very good at, as most of the time she danced with Thor was spent trying not to get her feet stepped on; she certainly never felt graceful.

 

He gave her a soft, understanding smile. “Mother taught me all the skills I would need to charm a mate on the dance floor. She would be glad to see that her efforts are being put to good use.”

 

She felt herself blush at his insinuation. He _was_ exceptionally charming when he wanted to be. Her eyes glanced over to the head table and found her husband and the other king in a more serious conversation as they stood and walked with a couple of ministers toward the palace. Loki’s hand moved to her lower back and drew her closer to him as the music changed. His lips lowered to her ear and she struggled not to close her eyes.

 

“Would you take a walk with me?” he asked before breaking his hold of her and holding his arm out for her to take. She didn’t need to answer and, besides, he already knew what words she would choose. “A few moments of peace away from the crowd is in order.”

 

They managed to slip from the festivities largely unnoticed, as many of the revelers had by now imbibed more than enough to cloud their perceptions. He took her down a path she’d never seen before, one that began in a corner of Frigga’s private garden and then wound through a tunnel of greenery before arriving in a small forest. Had anyone seen them leave together, they certainly would not have been able to find them now.

 

“Is this a _secret_ garden… um, forest?” she asked him before he stopped between the trees, drawing her to his side as he leaned against a particularly large trunk.

 

He ran his finger over his lower lip, considering her words. “I suppose that is a fitting title,” he responded, briefly lifting her hand to his lips. “This place was created for me when I was a very young boy. I am the only person who can find it other than Frigga and Odin.” He paused, looking to her eyes and seeing a curious look. “I used to love climbing trees.”

 

It was somewhat difficult to imagine Loki as a little boy, but her lips turned up at the thought of a rambunctious black-haired troublemaker escaping to a tree fort or perching himself in the treetops to get a view of the surroundings. “Thor doesn’t know about it?” she asked as she felt him draw her body to him, their torsos mere inches from touching.

 

“He knows it exists - he and I used to bring Fandral and the others here when we were all young - but no one is able to come here without me, they cannot even find it.” He watched a softer smile grace her face, undoubtedly due to her own imaginings of them as children. When she closed the distance between them and rested her head on his chest, he embraced her fully and kissed the top of her head. “I will teach you to find it and it will be _our_ _secret_.”

 

Jane sighed happily as she enjoyed his touch and the sound of his breathing. “Does that please you?” she asked, feeling his fingers sweetly stroke her cheek.

 

“Very much…” he answered. It had been a very, very long time since he’d felt this way, but somehow it felt _right_. With a slight motion of his hand, a double appeared in a clearing ahead and began playing an instrument as he sat on a stone bench. “Continue our dance?” he asked Jane, watching as she beamed up at him with a smile and her glittering brown eyes.

 

She heard the music and peeked around him to find another Loki playing a slow, danceable melody on what looked like a violin. “I could really get used to this, you know,” she said with a flirtatious giggle before pulling him by the hand toward the clearing.

 

“I must warn you. While I may play passably, a virtuoso I am not… at least when it comes to that instrument,” he said with a wink before they settled into a rhythm, their bodies far closer than they’d been allowed to be in front of the crowd.

 

They eschewed the formal stance required at court and found themselves merely swaying to the melody, her hands against his chest and his resting on her lower back. “I have a tough time imagining anything you’re not at least _good_ at, Loki,” she commented.It was an honest assessment after seeing the way he took to almost anything presented to him, even her studies of the bifrost. He’d been instrumental in their fixing the damage that had been done in the past and he had provided her with more information than she could have imagined. She was even in the process of writing a scientific paper about their findings.

 

“There is something I am quite good at that I…” he began, one hand finding its way to cup Jane’s cheek as he moved in closer and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was tentative, as it had been a while since those fateful moments in the carriage, but he soon found her responding. Her lips parted and their tongues touched. Her fingers crept up his chest and he leaned down to give her better access, feeling the desire she had to move them higher despite her stature.

 

She tasted somewhat of the watered-down mead she’d been drinking, but the true sweetness of her lips was all her own. The kiss was slow and tender, like the explorations of much younger people, minus the awkwardness of inexperience. He could sense that she felt anxious and let his embrace continue, one hand moving up her back until it pressed between her shoulder blades, the other sliding lower to cup her shapely bottom. Then, he heard her moan and felt the vibration against his mouth, the unexpectedness of it causing him to break the kiss.

 

He looked down at her face and saw the soft blush on her cheeks. “You will tell me if I go too far, Jane?” he asked, both hands cupping her bottom now.

 

Jane felt her breaths coming faster, the feeling of him touching her in such an intimate place capturing the forbidden nature of what they were doing and smoothing it into an erotic embrace that she was unable to resist. Though she was surrounded by a forest, she could only think of climbing the much taller man in front of her. She met his gaze and she nearly drowned in the lust staring back at her. “Fuck…” she muttered, taking a page from her assistant’s book for a change. Her hands slipped from Loki as she stepped away to think.

 

“Jane?” he questioned, watching as she paced in thought.

 

She returned to him after a moment, grasping onto his armor at his sides and tugging him closer. “Thor and I…” she started, her eyes focusing on the shining metal on his chest rather than his face, “We… we need to…”

 

“Ah, yes,” Loki said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “You are the Allmother now, Jane. I understand what your responsibilities entail.”

 

“So _we_ can’t…” she whispered, gesturing between them. “Not until _that_ issue is resolved.”

 

Loki held back a groan of frustration before bending down to hear ear. “My Queen, I promise you that I will control myself and wait until you have news of an heir.” He smirked, kissing her neck a few times. “But I will find _other_ ways for us to enjoy our time together, if you _are,_ in fact, admitting that there is more to _explore_ here.”

 

Jane felt every cell in her body responding to his words. Had she still been on her Midgardian medication, she would have had him right then and there. However, she had given it up a couple months earlier so that she could give Thor an heir. “Uggh!” she groaned. “Now I know why Darcy swears so often!”

 

Loki chuckled softly. “I believe I enjoy it when you lose your temper and your language becomes more colorful,” he said as he watched the frustration appear and disappear from her face, soon replaced with a little smile. _A hint of chaos…_

 

She blushed again before leaning to his ear, which he brought to her level. “I think you like it when I’m being bad.” In mere seconds, she found herself straddling Loki’s lap as he leaned back against a tree trunk. His elegant hands were around her waist, but the main focus of her attention was on the hard length she could feel between them.

 

“I _adore_ it when you’re being bad, my dear,” he whispered, watching her blush. “Tell me, Jane,” he asked as he felt her shift on him, knowing that she was quite aware of his current predicament, “Do you find yourself aching for me right now? Wishing that you could welcome me inside?”

 

It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d wished that she could know exactly what it felt like to have Loki inside her. She could feel her body responding, the arousal beginning to ready her for penetration. “Yes,” she whispered. A momentary rush hit her as she admitted it, knowing exactly how forbidden, how scandalous, it was for her to desire Thor’s own brother.

 

Loki watched as she rearranged the ocean of satin that was her dress, gathering it as best she could in one hand. His eyes moved lower, spying the dainty white lace panties that now stood between her and his leather. He bit his lower lip at the sight.

 

Jane’s free hand guided his fingers toward the flimsy fabric. “Your quim is dripping wet…” he whispered as his fingers slipped over the damp fabric, pausing to gaze up at her in pleasant surprise.

 

Jane leaned closer, her lips moving up his cheek until she could whisper to him while her hands rested on his chest. “I’ve been ready since you walked into the hall looking like you were ready to take down an army by yourself.”

 

He closed his eyes and took a breath, his head resting back against the tree. “I need to touch you,” he said quietly, his voice struggling to contain his desire. He ran two fingertips over the lace and groaned at the sensation. His cock throbbed inside his pants as every instinct he had told him to bury his girth inside her. _Waiting will be the death of me._

 

She felt his long fingers slip aside her soaked panties before parting her folds. Loki didn’t waste any time as his fingers circled her entrance and then slid inside. A surprised gasp of a moan slipped from her lips at his touch; he responded with a satisfied purr as it became clear she enjoyed it. They both sighed in frustration and arousal, their noses nuzzling together as he explored her tight channel.

 

“Norns…” he groaned, savoring the way she felt and the slickness that beckoned him to press deeper. His fingers maneuvered a bit more and he slid two in to the full, listening to the whimper that crossed her lips as he swept his fingers over the entrance to her womb. “I rarely envy my brother,” he said quietly, his eyes finding hers and seeing the lust reflected back at him, “but I admit that the thought of being inside you… of spilling my seed inside you…”

 

Jane’s breaths came faster as she felt his long digits expertly thrusting and curling and coaxing her toward an orgasm that, despite the mere seconds he’d been touching her, seemed inevitable and quickly approaching. He felt so incredibly hard under her, his hips rocking against her just enough to create the sense that his fingers were more - that he was fucking her. She grabbed him by the armor and pulled his lips to hers, “Say it…” she panted between bruising kisses.

 

Drawing his face back to meet her eyes, he smirked at her and cupped her face with his free hand. “Oh, my dear, dear Jane…” he said, letting his voice take on a slightly darker tone, “I have always wondered what it is you fantasize about, the illicit desires you keep hidden to maintain your sparkling image….”

 

She swallowed nervously, feeling his eyes bore into her very being. “So you think you know, my dark Prince?” she whispered, her body subconsciously squeezing around his fingers as his thumb moved to circle her clit.

 

“…always such a _good girl_ …” he whispered as his face nuzzled her cheek, his fingers finding a rhythm inside her. “Yet I know you are imagining the very thing that I’ve been thinking of all evening.” He left his words hanging in the air between them, focusing his lips on her neck and shoulder while each thrust of his fingers curled to hit just right inside her, the sound of her whimpers and moans guiding him to it.“Filling you with every drop I can give.”

 

Just as she had that warm summer evening in Loki’s secret forest, Jane found herself moaning and writhing in pleasure at the thought of him filling her repeatedly with his cum. As Jane was crying out, a slight smirk appeared on Loki’s face as he sat with Thor and the others having a congratulatory drink in her very honor. Soon, the waiting would be over.


	5. Setting Sail

Thor sat on the golden throne once held by Odin, listening to a few disputes the following morning. Between one matter and another, he glanced over to his right and smiled knowingly at Jane as she stood in her soft blue gown, watching the way she beamed back at him while doing her utmost to avoid broadcasting the news at such an early time. His head was only mildly pounding from the libations he had consumed the night before with Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. His wife had been more than understanding as she had momentarily woken up when Loki deposited him on top of their bed in the wee hours of the morning. Rather than angrily reacting to his drunken presence, she turned to him and drew him closer, letting his head rest on her breasts; had he not fallen asleep nearly immediately, the act would have certainly resulted in their coupling.

 

Looking far worse than him for wear, Sif and the Warriors Three stood at the base of the stairs on Jane’s side of the dais.Two of the men appeared to be sleeping while standing there, the sight causing Thor to chuckle and clear his throat, earning their attention and a faint laugh from Sif, the only one of them who appeared to have had any sense the night before. Another dispute came to the fore and he listened intently to the citizens, hearing their claims before giving his judgment. These types of duties were not difficult, though they could become boring and repetitive.

 

Clearly Loki thought so. Thor spied him to his left, his eyes closed and body swaying as if he was fighting sleep. At the same time but across the dais, the sound of gagging was heard. Thor’s head turned sharply and he saw Jane looking as if she’d be ill any moment. “My Queen, you must go to the infirmary,” he said, turning to his brother, who seemed to have awoken at the sound of his suddenly much louder voice. “Brother, please escort her and inform me once she has seen the healers.”

 

Loki nodded and moved swiftly to Jane’s side, sensing that all may not be what it seemed. Though he had offered Jane his arm, she swayed into him as if she was feeling dizzy, causing him to react by picking her up under her knees and back. “She could be in no better hands than your own, King,” Loki said, earning a nod from his brother before he rushed her out of the throne room.

 

No one followed them from the room. Once Loki walked down the hall and turned a corner, he cracked a smile. “The near-fainting could have been toned down a touch, my dear,” he whispered, watching as her lips turned up and her eyes opened.

 

“No one would catch you if you fell asleep and keeled over,” she replied, both of them faintly laughing. “But me… well, no one would ever let me fall.”

 

Stepping into a darkened side hall for a moment, Loki paused to kiss the tip of her nose. “Never on my watch,” he answered. “Are you unwell or was that also an act?”

 

“I’d be lying if I said I felt amazing, but…” she answered, one hand moving to touch his cheek before twirling a bit of his black hair around her finger, “it’s also a great excuse to go joyriding in the soul forge.”

 

Loki couldn’t help himself and laughed heartily at her expression. “I have never heard a visit to the healers described with such glee. Sometimes I must admit that Midgardians have a certain charm about them, particularly linguistically.”

 

Jane giggled at his words and felt him respond by leaning down to her lips as she gently tugged the strand of hair. Their lips touched briefly, but sweetly. “It sounds like it was quite an evening. Are you okay?”

 

He pecked her lips again, but was unable to stop and kissed her deeply, needing more of her. “I have you in my arms, don’t I? Just a touch from you and any deleterious effects from last night’s drinking have been healed.”

 

“Now who’s laying it on a bit thick?” she teased, letting go of his hair before he moved back into the main hallway and walked them down to the infirmary.

 

“Queen Jane, Prince Loki,” Eir said with a bow as the two entered the room. “Please, this way.”

 

Loki gently placed Jane onto the table before stepping back to allow Eir and her staff examine Jane, who was looking around as the device began its work, grinning as she watched the swirls around her. He playfully rolled his eyes when no one else was looking, knowing the amusement that the Queen was getting from the visit.“What of the child?” he asked in an authoritative yet calm tone. “The King will wish to be updated on his son’s wellbeing.”

 

Eir motioned him over to the side of the soul forge, pointing out the heartbeat from the tiny being. “Still in early days, Your Highness, but the rhythm is strong.” The older woman smiled while turning off the device and helping Jane sit up. “Have you had any illness or problems, Queen Jane?”

 

“A little lightheadedness earlier, the start of a bit of morning sickness, but otherwise the only symptoms are, umm, manageable.”

 

Loki arched a brow at the response, watching as Jane briefly looked to her hands as they rested on her lap. “Radiant skin and a blissful smile do seem easy to deal with…” he commented.

 

“Ah, I believe I know the symptom you speak of my Queen,” Eir said with a knowing smile. “Enjoy these times while you can.”

 

Jane blushed. “Thank you, I’m glad to hear that everything is fine.” She accepted Loki’s help off of the table rather than dangling off the side as she might have in the past. His hands gripped her waist and carefully set her down, maintaining the appropriate sense of space. 

 

The two of them soon left the infirmary and walked down a hallway, Loki slowing his much longer strides so that Jane could walk alongside him with ease. “What was that about?” he questioned, thinking of the discussion with the healer.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Say what you want about being brothers with Thor, but the two of you can really be opposite sides of the same coin sometimes.” When Loki missed her Midgardian idiom, she explained it further as they continued walking toward the gardens. “You’re similar in a surprising number of ways, but the exact opposite in others.”

 

“In this case?” he questioned, offering her his arm as they ventured outside the palace and into Frigga’s garden.

 

“You are the most intelligent man I know, yet sometimes the simplest things escape you,” she said, blushing a little as she went on, “but Thor, who isn’t as smart as you but has a certain way with people, wouldn’t have missed that one.”

 

They moved to a stone bench and sat down. Jane smoothed out the silk of her gown, though the long slits up the sides of the skirt made her attempt to hide her bare skin rather futile. Loki’s eyes found her bared knee and wandered upward, his gaze stroking along her thigh. “I believe the tailors may have missed a seam…” he said as he dragged the tip of his index finger up the side of her thigh, tracing the path his eyes had just traveled.

 

Jane blushed again, feeling every cell in her body respond to his touch. “It’s… umm… intentional.”She watched as Loki surveyed the area around them, ensuring no one was around before momentarily cloaking them from view. When his fingertip reached the top of the slit of her dress, he looked to her face and saw her lips nearly trembling as she stared back at him.

 

“Mmm… I see,” he whispered as he moved closer to her and let his lips slip dangerously close to her ear while his fingertip nudged the fabric until it slid away and bared her thigh to him. “Make no mistake, my Queen,” he whispered, letting her feel his words against her skin, “I did not fail to sense your _symptom_. The sight and scent of your arousal keeps me awake at night.”

 

They both heard Jane’s voice catch at his words, then again as Loki’s fingertip delved under what was left covering her lap. His own voice faintly groaned as he found she was missing panties and his finger slipped down her flesh and found her slick and ready. He sensed someone entering the other end of the garden and quickly drew his hand away before they righted themselves and he allowed them to be viewed. Giving her a polite bow, he excused himself just as Thor walked toward them.

 

She could hear Loki practically growl as he strode away from her and knew that his frustration would be voiced the next time they were alone. Clearing her mind, she stood up and rested her hands on Thor’s chest once he drew near. “Everything under control?” she asked, watching his usually crystalline blue eyes appear stormier than normal as his arms wrapped around her.

 

“There is discord on Nidavellir,” he spoke, the tone of his voice conveying all he wasn’t able to say. Sometimes his birthright became the burden that Odin had warned him it would be over the years and, although he knew he was bound by duty he couldn’t help but wish that he could be a normal man for a short time.

 

“When will you and Loki and the others be leaving?” Jane asked, knowing that the situation would either require a diplomatic mission or an armed forced.

 

Thor walked her over to the bench she’d been sitting on moments earlier and sat down, pulling her to sit across his lap. His large hand stroked over her middle and a smile graced his face. “Are you well?” he questioned, wondering what the healers had told her.

 

Jane’s hand patted his and she nodded. “I heard his heartbeat and saw it in the soul forge!” she said excitedly. “Eir said it’s very strong, even though everything is so early on…”

 

His free hand slid up the back of her neck and drew her lips to his own, feeling her hands grip at his armor as they kissed. It was heated yet tender, but ended as they heard armor and Sif’s voice in the distance. “I know not what I did to deserve you, my Queen,” he whispered, kissing her lips again.

 

They were both smiling through the kiss and, as they stopped again, they sat with their foreheads together. “How long will you be gone?” she asked.

 

“I will leave in the morning with a small delegation and security force. We hope to solve the problems diplomatically, but if it proves impossible then we will provide the dwarven court with assistance,” he answered, his arms pulling her flush against his torso. “I have also decided to follow tradition. Loki will remain at the palace with you anytime that I am away,” he explained, stroking her still-flat stomach, “as he is the only one that I can trust to protect you and… our son.”

 

Moments like these sent Jane’s hormones into overdrive. Thor was naturally kind-hearted and his gentleness always melted her heart, but the look on his face and the protective bent to his demeanor made her lose physical and emotional control of herself. She blinked back tears and nodded, but she couldn’t blink back the arousal that came with her fertility-god husband caring for his heir. His hands cupped her cheeks and they both softly laughed, knowing her reaction was one of many that came from her shifting hormones and emotions.

 

“My love, if all goes well I expect it to be less than a week till I am home. If force is required, I have it on good word that even the most troublesome of circumstances would require less than a month.” He lifted her off of his lap and put his arm around her as they walked. “Loki has been good to you, yes?”

 

She nodded, giving him a soft smile. “He’s really not as bad as some people still think,” she answered, getting a laugh out of Thor. “We’ve been writing a paper on repairs to the bifrost and a few other things, too. It’s nice to have an outlet for continuing my work.”

 

“Not _too_ much work, Jane,” Thor playfully warned as they walked out of the garden and were greeted by Sif.

 

“Majesty, the others are readying the supplies. It would be best for you to speak to the guard and the delegation tonight, as we will leave before sunrise.”

 

Jane exchanged pleasantries with Sif, no longer worried about her long-time crush on Thor. There had been plenty of discussions between the two women before Jane had agreed to marry Thor and the talks had led to them being on good terms now. Other than Darcy, Sif was one of the few other women Jane could talk to privately at court. “Keep an eye on him…” she said, getting a grin from the warrior.

 

“I shall do my best, my Queen,” Sif said before Thor kissed Jane’s hand and the two of them walked away toward the barracks.

 

Arms crossed over his chest, Loki stared down toward the garden from the balcony of his chambers. He knew that Jane was too sensitive to his presence and would look up to see him there. When she did, he merely raised a finger over his lips as if to instruct her to be quiet and then half-smiled and half-smirked at her before sucking the finger into his mouth and turning back toward his rooms, knowing she would have blushed. He’d heard everything Thor had said and had also been briefed on the upcoming events by the head of the security force that would accompany Thor and the diplomats.

 

He would finally have Jane to himself.


	6. Earlier Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lustful memory replays as Loki waits to send Thor off to Nidavellir.

Loki strode out of the palace in his ceremonial armor and headed toward the area where the security force was already mustered and waiting for Thor to arrive.He lined up where he was expected and waited with the others for the King and Queen to arrive. Determined to give no reason for anyone to suspect anything was out of the ordinary, he kept his face neutral and hid the smile he had sported throughout the early morning as he had sipped tea in his chambers. It was a difficult task, as the morning reminded him of the last time Thor had left Asgard.

 

It had been a much shorter affair, as Thor had only been needed for two days by his band of Midgardian fighters as they battled some catastrophe or creature. It didn’t seem terribly important to Loki and he had nothing to do with it, so he’d remained at the palace with Jane serving in Thor’s stead. He licked his lip at the very thought of the mischief Jane had gotten up to with him in those few hours Thor had been absent.

 

She’d worn a ravishing dress that morning, blood red and figure-skimming rather than her usual flowing style. Obviously, she hadn’t wanted Thor to forget about her while he was on his short trip. Not that anyone _could_ forget her to begin with, but the image of her in the red dress had certainly seared itself into Loki’s memory. The soft breeze that day had been just cool enough to cause her nipples to make themselves known under the fabric, its texture unable to conceal their aroused state. Loki had stood next to her as she gave Thor a traditional send-off; he’d struggled to keep from staring at her or licking his lips the entire time. Soon enough, Thor had gone and the people around disbanded for their normal duties.

 

“I don’t know which part of you I want to touch first,” Loki whispered as he and Jane turned to walk up the palace stairs. “For now, this will have to do.” He held out his arm for her to take as she gathered a portion of her gown in her other hand so she could see the stairs.

 

“You know our agreement, Loki,” she whispered back, her eyes looking around to make sure no one was within earshot.

 

He gave her a slight smirk as they walked into the palace and along an empty hallway. “What was it again?” he teased. “Oh, yes,” he added, sounding like an obscene nursery rhyme, “I can touch and I can taste, not till expecting can I pene—“

 

Jane’s hand moved to his mouth, covering it as she tugged him around a corner and out of sight. “Who said you could taste?” she questioned, looking at him seriously before taking her hand away.

 

One of Loki’s eyebrows cocked up. “But… you said I was not allowed to make love to you. You did _not_ say that I could not taste you or touch you or, if we are going to be accurate, have any part of you other than your delightful quim. After all, the concern is that Thor’s heir must, in fact, be Thor’s rather than _mine_. Therefore, so long as my actions cannot impregnate you, I can do anything I want - with your consent, of course.”

 

Jane could feel the blush that was on her face from his words, particularly when his voice took on a seductive tone as he slowed to say ‘mine’. “I… well… _fuck_ …” she said, knowing that he was right about her earlier words. Only then did she realize that Loki had traded places with her and her back was now against the stone wall and he was pressing dangerously close to her.

 

Leaning down, Loki’s lips started at her left shoulder and moved up her neck until he kissed just under her ear. “You are aware of my nickname, are you not?” he whispered, his tongue flicking her earlobe and getting a sharp inhale out of her before he withdrew far enough to look at her face.

 

“I thought that was about the lying? You know, able to convince anyone of something…” she said, feeling his right hand as it began gliding up from her hip toward her breast. A gasp escaped her has she felt him cup her and his thumb move around her hardened nipple.

 

He smirked in response. “I believe we should escape to the _forest_ for a few moments, if your schedule permits. I can explain better there.”

 

Jane watched as Loki turned and began walking away from her. Although her initial reaction was to run after him, she knew she could not risk doing so and waited, catching her breath as she let him leave the immediate vicinity. Once she calmed and thought about his teasing, she decided that he could wait for her and she would join him _after_ she tended to a few minor items.

 

Loki was reclining on a grassy patch and watching the sunlight streaming down and moving through the rustling leaves of the forest canopy when she finally arrived. “Did you have difficulty finding the place?” he asked with a smirk as she came into view at the other end of the path. Watching as she walked closer, he admired the way the dress whispered over her body in the slight breeze.

 

“No, of course not,” she answered as she stepped onto the grassy patch and reclined beside him to his left. He looked very… un-Loki. There was no armor, not even his lighter leather, and the black he wore from head to toe was relaxed and soft, his shirt only halfway buttoned so that the fair skin of his chest drew her eyes. “A few things needed to be handled.”

 

With a smirk, Loki leaned closer to her as he took in the sight of her long chestnut hair fanning out against the grass. Not a word passed his lips as he reached over her with his right hand and gently but firmly slid his palm under her dress and placed it on her left breast. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise as he kneaded her flesh, feeling the softness of her skin and her aroused nipple on his hand.

 

Jane watched anxiously as he let go of her body, unsure of what he would do next. Suddenly, he straddled her legs, his thighs splayed out to either side of her own as his hands gripped the bodice of her dress. She gasped as she heard and felt the fabric tearing until it had been torn from top to bottom right down the middle and rested at her sides. There was something about it that was so unexpectedly erotic. “I liked that one!” she said, mourning the gown for a brief second or two until she felt all too exposed.

 

“I knew you had nothing on underneath it,” Loki whispered as he finally took in the sight of Jane’s bared form. “Sometimes you are _so very naughty_.” When her hands moved to cover bits of her body, Loki snatched her wrists and pinned them to the grass, listening to her breath catch again.

 

She stared up at him as he loomed over her, his dark hair tousled to the point of curls that her fingers ached to touch. His hands soon let go of her wrists and moved to cradle her under her shoulders as he held himself up on his elbows. The distance between them had closed and his lanky yet strong body rested against her very, very bare skin. Testing the waters, she placed her hands on his biceps and slowly edged them upward, feeling the soft fabric that kept them apart.

 

He stared down into her brown eyes as he let her continue, enjoying the sensation of her hands as they delved under his shirt and began nudging it from his shoulders. A bit of seidr opened the buttons that were still closed, enabling her to do as she wished. He soon rose up and removed the shirt, tossing it aside before returning to her. Their bare chests pressed together, her aroused nipples making themselves known as he held her again.

 

“Loki..”

 

“Yes?”

 

Their breaths were more shallow than moments before, the excitement and energy sizzling around them. One of her hands moved to embrace him, sliding up his back until it was between his shoulder blades and holding him against her tightly.She could feel his aroused state as his bulge rested against the apex of her thighs. Her other hand did just as she’d wanted and slid up his neck until it was gliding through his hair and drawing his lips to hers. “I wish that we didn’t have to wait…”

 

Their lips came together, barely touching as they explored and teased, neither one wanting to end the anticipation that was building. They could feel the breaths they shared across their lips and were looking in each others’ eyes as Loki shifted, nudging one knee between her legs before the other joined it. He groaned as Jane let her limbs wrap around him loosely, allowing him to grind against her slick flesh - he could feel her arousal saturating the spot on his pants where he was held against her. “Do you trust me, Jane?” he asked as his right hand stroked her cheek.

 

She wasn’t sure if he meant to ask something else by his question, but softly nodded to him. “Yes, of course.” His blue-green eyes stared down at her, conveying something that left her feeling a spark of love in the midst of their lust. A gasp passed her lips as his hand slid down her chest, over her abdomen, and between her legs, two of his fingers pressing inside her without warning.

 

“You are _always_ ready for me,” he whispered against her neck as he began to kiss her skin over and over, his fingers moving in slow but deep thrusts. He felt her become even wetter as his fingers curled to find that place inside her. She tightened around his fingers in response and a soft moan escaped her lips. “Aren’t you, love?"

 

“Mmm…” she hummed, guiding his lips to hers for another kiss. Their tongues moved against each other as the kiss deepened and Loki’s fingers withdrew, leaving Jane wanting more. “The other day when you had that new leather armor on and we all had to greet the French ambassador… I wasn’t wearing panties and my upper thighs were getting slick…” she whispered against his ear, her teeth playfully grazing his earlobe. “I was thinking about you stealing a kiss in the hallway… and not holding yourself back anymore.”

 

He had to take a few calming breaths after hearing Jane’s fantasy, the momentary shift in focus enough to stop himself from stealing more now. Jane, it seemed, had lost the ability to hold herself in check and he could feel his self-control slipping. Her dainty hands stroked down his sides and rested on his lower back, grazing the waist of his pants. “Jane, touch me,” he said as he felt her fingers nudging the fabric lower until he decided that using seidr was a more expeditious method.

 

Jane gasped as she felt his flesh meet hers in the most intimate areas, realizing just how far they’d let themselves go as soon as Thor left Asgard. There they were on the grass, fully nude, Jane on her back with her legs spread and Loki’s body resting over hers, between her thighs. He was surprisingly solid despite his lean shape. She stared up to his face and placed her hands on his chest. They slid lower, over his abdomen, onto his hips, and stalling there because of their proximity.

 

“Continue…” he said, holding onto her hands and pulling her along as he sat back on his knees. One corner of his lips rose in amusement at the sight of her, moving to her knees in front of him with a look on her face that was every bit like a defiant child sneaking treats they’ve been forbidden from eating. He rose up, standing in front of her but not letting her hands slip away from him.

 

Her heart raced as her hands moved over his pelvis, closer and closer to his very aroused and very generously-sized equipment. She wrapped one hand around the base of him, letting the other slide lower, feeling the weightiness of the rest of him. “I… I…” she said, looking up to his eyes as her hands wandered the area a bit.

 

“Take me into your mouth, Queen Jane,” he said, knowing that she would enjoy the reminder of just how bad she was being at that moment.

 

Jane stared up at him, stunned but aroused by his words and the more commanding tone they took. Her eyes trailed downward from his, taking in the sight of his naked body until she arrived at what her hands had been enjoying already. Loki’s index finger touched under her chin, causing her to draw closer as she wrapped her hand around him. Her closed lips kissed his tip, feeling as his finger dropped away and hearing his breaths getting heavier.

 

“That’s right, Jane,” he whispered, his eyes transfixed as her lips momentarily hesitated before parting. He reached to her hair, gently gathering it and holding it in his left hand to keep it from interfering. “You’ve wanted to do this for some time…”

 

She swirled her tongue over his tip before pressing her lips down and letting his head slide into her mouth. Loki’s speculation wasn’t wrong, either. Her hand moved gently over half of him while her mouth acclimated to his girth.

 

“A beautiful sight I’ve waited far too long to see,” he commented, stroking her cheek with the back of his right hand. Her eyes flicked up toward him and he groaned at the sight. “Deeper, Jane… take me deeper…”

 

Still staring up at lust-filled eyes, she watched as pleasure washed over his face. She savored the feel of him in her mouth as she pressed down, her lips taking him until they reached halfway and rested against her hand. Taking a few breaths through her nose, she tried to relax and took in her surroundings.

 

Loki noticed her other hand slip downward and smirked. “You’re thinking of what I’ll feel like when I’m this deep in your wet little quim, aren’t you?”

 

Jane moaned at the thought and heard Loki purr in response. She closed her eyes and slid the hand wrapped around his length down, giving her mouth more room. More, she needed more. Her mouth pressed lower as her other hand dipped down and her fingers lightly trailed over the slick flesh between her legs.

 

“Mmm… I had no idea you were so talented,” he said as her lips moved lower and lower. His cock hit the back of her throat and he moaned slightly at the sensation. “I could put your throat to good use…”

 

She slowly drew back, needing air. Her hand slid toward his head as it popped out of her mouth, sliding upward to collect some saliva before sliding back down. “You make me want _all_ of you, Loki.” A slow stroke up and one more to his base were all she could manage before he stopped her.

 

“Rise.”

 

When she failed to do so immediately, Jane felt Loki’s hands gently grip her upper arms and tug her upward. Her feet found their way under her and she felt Loki’s arms wrap around her, his elegant hands gripping her bottom. The gentle but firm touch made her want to feel his hands everywhere.

 

“Look at me, Jane,” he said, watching as her dark eyes gazed up at him, her face conveying uncertainty along with her arousal. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips - to taste whatever remained of him there.

 

She took a deep breath, trying to still the shaky feeling she had running through her as she looked up into Loki’s eyes, seeing more of a green shade coming through. Then, he drew her body flush against his, her diminutive stature resulting in Loki’s hard length pressing against her stomach. “Mmhm?” she hummed, trying not to lose herself in thoughts of what he would feel like inside her.

 

He chuckled softly when he saw the look in her eyes. “Sometimes you surprise me…” he whispered, leaning to her ear. He kissed her earlobe, dragging his teeth over it lightly before moving his lips to her neck. “You want _all_ of me, do you?” he sad between kisses, his lips dragging down one side of her neck. He moved suddenly, changing sides as he heard her gasp at his speed in surprise.

 

“Touch me…” she asked, nuzzling his cheek as he did the same to hers. Her hands moved up his chest and onto his shoulders before finding their way behind his neck. One of her legs slid up his until she felt his hand respond and grasp her under her thigh.

 

Loki heard her gasp as he suddenly lifted her up, catching her other leg under her thigh as she instinctively wrapped around his waist. His hands made their way to her bottom, kneading her soft skin. “Is this what you had in mind?” he asked, his eyes meeting hers and watching as she blushed.

 

Jane ran her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, feeling the silky strands before drawing his lips to hers. “Yes…” she whispered, pressing her mouth against his, slightly open and welcoming.

 

His tongue slipped against hers, slowly exploring her mouth but keeping his touch light and teasing. When she tried to deepen the kiss by placing her hands on his cheeks and pressing against him, he drew his lips away. He listened to her shaking breaths as he rested his forehead against hers, letting the tension between them calm slightly.

 

“Loki,” she whispered, not with a question or even an intention, but simply because it felt right.

 

Moving down onto the grass with her still in his arms, he sat down with her legs still around his waist. His aroused length brushed against her labia, momentarily feeling the heat and slickness that tempted him. He was about to place her just out of reach when she shifted in his arms. They both took in a sudden breath as her soft flesh and his firm stomach trapped his cock between them.

 

“Mmmmm…” she softly moaned, enjoying the sensation of his hard length pressed against her, stimulating her with the slightest movement. With her hands clasped around the back of his neck, she let her upper body lean back and felt Loki respond by finding her neck with his lips. One kiss turned into two, followed by his tongue traveling up her neck until his hot breaths touched her ear.

 

“Are you sure you are not already with child?” he groaned against her ear before pressing kisses over her cheek. He almost chastely kissed her lips and felt her hands gripping his shoulders. “Perhaps it is very early,” he wondered aloud between kisses over her other cheek.

 

“I’m not,” she answered, trying to hide the disappointment from him as he breathed rather erotically against her ear. 

 

Loki let her lean back again and kissed his way down her chest until his mouth reached one of her aroused nipples. He drew it into his mouth suddenly, surprising her with the hungry way he sucked at her flesh. Listening to her, he gently softly bit down and was met with a gasp and a cry of his name.

 

Releasing her, Loki began kissing his way over her chest. “I could…” Loki said between kisses, “temporarily…” He groaned as he ground his body against hers, feeling his length rubbing against the slickness of her arousal again “…stop my seed from—“

 

Jane cried out again as Loki’s mouth had found her other breast and he drew her flesh into his mouth, suckling on her once more. Her hips moved as she tried to pull away, wriggling her tingling and aroused flesh against his thick length. They both moaned.

 

He let go of her breast and kissed her lips, his hands grasping her bottom. They kissed hungrily, their mouths moving against each other in a tempting dance of tongues. His hands guided her against him again, grinding their bodies together until they broke apart panting. “I want to see and hear you come, Jane. Would you deny me that pleasure?” he questioned, catching his breath as she nuzzled her nose against his.

 

“We can’t…” she said, “…not even if you try to prevent it, Loki.” Her fingers ran through his hair, wishing that she didn’t have to deny him a finish they both ached for. “One slip, one moment of too much pleasure…”

 

Loki’s arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her against his body. “…and I just might accomplish the task my brother seems unable to complete.” Her face was filled with longing as he exchanged stares with her, both of them aroused even more by his forbidden suggestion. “You love the risk of it, Jane. I can see it in your eyes.”

 

She felt his hands resume the motions, rocking her hips back and forth against his hardened flesh. “Not inside… you can’t…” she gasped, her body reacting to his unspoken commands, arousal growing by the moment.

 

He leaned in and nibbled on her neck. “My Queen,” he whispered, listening to her quickening breaths and feeling the throbbing pulse in her neck, “you _will_ come in my arms.”

 

“But you won’t…” she said between breaths, soft whimpers here and there, “…enter…”

 

When her hips began moving on their own, he let his hands move up to hold her face, tenderly but firmly. “Not this time…” he said against her cheek as he allowed her to use his body for her pleasure. Of course, he had his own pleasure as well, the aching in him rising each time she rubbed against his cock. “Now come for me, Jane…”

 

She whimpered and cried out, moving faster and with more forcefully until they both toppled over and she found herself straddling his lap and humping against him like a wanton harlot. “Loki…” she gasped, feeling his hands grasp her hips as he watched her intently.

 

“Look at me.” His words cut through their arousal and captured her attention. “The next time you are on top of me this way, your quim will be stuffed full of me and I _will_ fill you with every drop.”

 

With that, Jane cried out and rocked against him until she heard him nearly growl as he spurted between them, his cum pooling on his lower abdomen. They were panting as she stilled, her hands resting on his chest and his hands slipped around her waist. “I see how… Silvertongue…” she said between breaths before they both laughed and he nudged her to his side on the grass.

 

“Ehehe…” he chuckled as they watched each other, the afterglow of their activities leaving them content and relaxed.

 

“Did you just giggle?” she questioned, giggling herself at the sound. “I had no idea you could be so adorable…”

 

He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I can be many things.” Moving closer, he pulled her against his chest. “There will be time, you’ll see. For now, rest.”

 

Jane felt his lips press against her forehead, falling asleep shortly after.Loki watched her, stroking her upper back ever so softly, savoring the moment. Here she was, in their hidden forest, satisfied and sleeping in his arms. When he had asked her to meet, he hadn’t expected that they would end up this way. A few kisses, some fondling, but not the grinding, lustful all-but-intercourse that had taken place. He smiled, knowing that the future would hold much, much more for them.


	7. Making Waves

As Loki was talking to one of the ministers standing near him, he saw the security force come to attention. Silencing himself, he turned around and saw his brother escorting Jane down the stairs. Thor was in his battle armor rather than ceremonial and Jane was… _beautiful._

 

Jane was focusing on getting down the stairs in her icy blue gown, but caught Loki staring out of the corner of her eye. A blush came over her face and she disguised it as nervousness, looking to Thor and finding him grinning at her. They exchanged knowing smiles, as very few people knew of the little prince on the way or that he was the reason Jane wore blue.

 

“You are radiant today,” Thor whispered before they arrived at the base of the stairs, tapping Gungnir on the ground.“All _mother_.”

 

“Thank you, All _father_ ,” she answered quietly, unable to hold back her grin as he beamed at her with kingly happiness. The day before had found Thor spending large amounts of time preparing for the trip, but he had spent every other moment with Jane and the night had been quite amorous.

 

They stood at the base of the stairs and forced themselves to adopt the formal tone that was required for the event. The crowd was silent as Thor turned to her. “My Queen,” he said loudly, bringing the spear horizontal and holding it with both hands, “I give you Gungnir, the spear of Odin, and with it I entrust to you my kingdom.” He smiled as she grasped it, though he knew it was rather heavy and unwieldy for her and kept his hold as well. “May the wisdom of that great King of Asgard guide you until I return.”

 

Jane let him help her set it down and gripped the spear at waist level before doing her best impression of what she thought Frigga would have done - she bowed from the head and shoulders. “My King, Allfather, I shall guard your kingdom and your people until you are at _our_ side again.”

 

They turned together and Thor squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. He stuck out his other hand and winked over to her just as Mjolnir careened into his palm. They’d already said their actual goodbyes before they walked out of the palace, but his flirtatious wink and Odin’s spear and knowing that he was going to be gone for a week at least, possibly a month, were all tugging at her hormone-laden emotions.

 

Thor saw her glistening eyes and decided to shun tradition. He stepped over to her and kissed her lips. “Everything will be fine. Loki is here to help you, even though I know that you do not _need_ any help. Focus on caring for yourself and the little one in these early days.” 

 

“I will,” she answered as he touched her cheek and then moved away.

 

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” Thor said, turning to the other man. “Brother, you shall assist the Allmother as you have assisted me. Advise her and serve her as you have so dutifully served Asgard. My trust is with you.” He firmly patted his brother’s shoulder.

 

Loki held back his surprise as he nodded a bow to his brother. “Allfather, I shall watch over all that is yours and assist the Allmother as she cares for the kingdom. May you be victorious in your diplomacy or in your battle.”

 

Jane smiled as Thor stepped away, feeling more confident after Thor’s reassurances. She watched as he gave some orders and the security force marched toward the bifrost. As she watched Thor become more distant, she felt other eyes on her.

 

Loki waited until everyone had cleared out and Jane had finally turned to go up the stairs. He chuckled softly as she struggled with Gungnir. “May I help you with that?” he asked, stepping over to her. “It is my duty, after all.”

 

“Thank you,” she answered, letting him take the spear and escort her up the stairs. “It’s bigger than I am and probably half as heavy. I didn’t realize it’d weigh that much.” They walked up the steps slowly, Jane holding part of the skirt of her dress in her hand so she could see the stairs rather than trip.

 

They walked in companionable silence into the palace, placing the spear in the throne room before retreating to Jane’s quarters for breakfast on the balcony as the sun was rising. Jane yawned before they sat down at the small table. “Long night?” Loki said with a teasing grin.

 

“Exhausting,” she sighed dreamily until large plates of her favorites were placed in front of them. “I am _so_ hungry!”

 

They began eating, continuing on a conversation about her duties while Thor was away and the things she thought Loki would know more about, having been an advisor to Thor already. He briefly grinned when she wasn’t looking, watching as she ate as if she _was_ Thor. Her plate was empty in minutes. She sipped on tea as he finished. By the time Loki was done, he found Jane asleep with her teacup threatening to spill its remaining liquid on her dress.

 

Loki chuckled and collected her cup, setting it aside and rescuing the pale blue dress from ruin. “I think you could use a proper nap,” he said as he picked her up. “Your bed or mine?”

 

Jane’s eyes opened at his question. “Mine. I need some actual sleep.”

 

“Indeed, you do,” he said with a mischievous grin as he left a double of himself in her sitting room to read while he carried Jane to her room.Placing her down on the plush bed, he looked her over again. “The dress is perfect…” he whispered, admiring the softness that was added to the gown from the light color. It was more fertility goddess than vixen, but suited her in the moment.

 

“Stay,” she mumbled as she felt him step away.

 

_Stay?_ Loki stepped back toward her and sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure?” he questioned, taking her hand into his.

 

 

She smiled a sleepy smile and laced her fingers between his, watching the way his much bigger hand held hers. “Is there somewhere else you’d rather be than in my bed?” she asked, playfully challenging him.

 

Loki held his tongue, knowing that if he said what he was thinking she’d never get the sleep she needed. “Of course not,” he replied, locking the door to her room with a flick of his hand. “Promise me that you will actually sleep? I may, in fact, be murdered by my brother if you look worse for wear after being under my watch.”

 

Jane giggled softly and took in the smile that appeared on his face. “Yes…” she bit her lip and her eyes darted to the other side of the bed for a moment.

 

He sighed, knowing the look. “What do you want?” he asked quietly, pretending that he felt imposed upon by a request.

 

“Get in…” she said, reaching over to pull back the covers, “and naked?”

 

He stared at her, surprised that she would jump immediately to such intimate acts so soon after Thor had left. His free hand slid though his hair, the action leaving it messy rather than carefully held back. There was no question - he was going to agree - it was just a matter of finding a way to ensure that she got sleep before anything happened between them.

 

“Please?” she asked, pouting at him just a little. “I swear I’ll keep my hands above the waist.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Alright, I will stay,” he said, letting go of her hand as he stood up and began walking to the other side of the bed. A bit of seidr removed his armor, but he stripped off the clothing underneath on his own, knowing that she was watching. “Hands above your waist!” he said as he spied her fingers wandering toward the high leg slit of her dress.

 

She stopped, surprised by the sudden order, and held up her hands. “Okay! I’m not touching!” she said, watching as he got under the sheets _before_ removing his pants. At least, she hoped he took his pants off.

 

“Now get under the covers, but do not remove your dress,” he said, resting on his side next to her.

 

“But…” she said, getting up from the bed before pulling the covers down a bit. She could see the frustration on his face. “Are you okay? You seem really… on edge.”

 

“Yes, I am on edge. I was not expecting this so soon.” He watched as she got into bed and pulled the covers up. Once he was satisfied that he wouldn’t catch sight of her bare body, another flick of his hand found her dress hanging over a nearby chair. “I want you to sleep, Jane, not let yourself get more exhausted because I’m here and we both know what could happen… _will happen_ … sometime while Thor is on this trip.”

 

She thought about it for a moment. “Just put up some kind of barrier between our lower halves. Not being able to feel all of you behind me ought to be enough to keep me focused.”

 

He did as she suggested, wrapping her lower half in an invisible barrier that would keep them from touching. “Is that what you wanted?” he asked as she immediately backed up against him.

 

She tried to wiggle her bottom against him, but instead of his warm body she felt like there were pillows behind her. “Yep! I’m good,” she answered, pulling his arm around her upper body.

 

Loki pressed himself against her back, feeling the warmth of her skin against his chest and her upper stomach under his palm. He knew better than to allow himself to touch her any lower than that or higher than that, the temptation to caress her much more intimately too great to resist anywhere other than where his hand was currently resting. “Now, sleep.”

 

It didn’t take her long to nod off as she felt his chest against her, the rhythm of his heart beating hard enough for her to feel it, but slowly enough that it was soothing rather than exciting. As Jane slept in his arms, Loki kept himself calm by going through the various topics that he had prepared for Thor to discuss once he arrived at the dwarven court. Unlike Thor, he had carefully researched the history of the situation that had developed in that realm and came to understand the intricacies of the problems that were going on at the moment. It was about two hours later when he heard Jane yawn and felt her stretch.

 

“Feeling better?” he asked as she turned around in his arms and curled herself up against his chest.

 

“Amazingly better.” She breathed in the leather, wood, and utterly delicious masculine scent of him and contentedly hummed. “Mmm…” His chin was resting on top of her head until she felt him press a kiss against her hair. “Did you sleep, too?” she asked as her index finger ran over his chest.

 

“I thought over Thor’s negotiation plans.”

 

Jane giggled. “Are you serious? You managed to do that for, what, a couple hours?”

 

“It kept me occupied,” he replied, pulling back enough to look down to her face. “You have no idea how difficult it is to behave around you, Jane.”

 

She saw the hint of a smirk on his face and gave him one of her own. “So… is the magic just around me??” she questioned, sliding her hand down his chest as she watched his reaction. Her hand made it to his upper stomach, then his lower stomach, taking a detour to trace the delightful lines extending down from his sides toward his groin. “Hmm… it certainly looks like you can feel me…”

 

Loki closed his eyes as her hand stroked his torso again, her fingers inching lower and lower. He groaned as her touch managed to get everywhere other than where he wanted it most. “Yes, I can feel you,” he replied, opening his eyes and looking down at her face. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

She looked up to his sea-like eyes and pressed her hand to his chest again. “Do you not?” she answered.

 

He saw the worry in her eyes and kissed her forehead. “That is not what I said.” His lips moved to one of her cheeks, then the other, before chastely pressing against her mouth. She began reacting to his touch quite quickly, opening her mouth and tempting him until he did the same. “Jane, Jane, wait…” he said, taking a few breaths.

 

“What am I waiting for?” she questioned, her brows growing tense.

 

Loki sat up in the bed and ran both hands through his hair in frustration. “Yes, I want you. Yes, it is driving me mad to have to control myself this much.” He looked down at her luminous brown eyes and reached for her hand, pulling it to his lips. “There is no going back from this, Jane. I want you to be sure. Right now, you could still walk away and your secret would be safe… as would your conscience.”

 

The hand kissing always left her heart racing. The looks she’d get from Thor as he innocently kiss her hand made her ache. She expected such things from Loki, his innate seductive yet gentlemanly charm would allow him to do no less. Of course, he often wasn’t quite so innocent about it as Thor usually was and would regularly use the gesture to tempt her publicly. But at moments like this, when they were alone and hidden away, the tenderness that Loki could exhibit made her want him more.

 

“I don’t want to walk away, Loki. We’ve waited months for this moment. I’ve waited months - no, years - for you.”

 

“Years?” he questioned, brows momentarily rising in surprise before a soft smirk appeared. “Here I was, believing that I’d corrupted you.”

 

Jane blushed as she heard his deep hum of satisfaction. She sat up next to him, pulling the sheets up around her so she’d remain covered as he’d requested earlier. “Yes, years. Thor brought me to Asgard to visit the first time…” she answered, her mind wandering off to him back when he was intentionally abrasive and exhibited far less control than he did now. “…and I found myself staring at you every time you were within view. You couldn’t tell?”

 

“I thought that you were afraid of me,” he answered plainly. “Your face often had the expression of wide-eyed terror."

 

“You were _dangerous_ and _exciting_ , Loki,” she whispered, moving onto her knees and sitting on her feet at his side. “You were the guy that everyone told me to stay away from, which only made me more curious.” Her hand brushed a few strands of his black hair away from his face. “I never knew what to expect from you. It took a while for me to stop wondering if you’d suddenly appear in my room and just…”

 

“Just?” he prodded, watching as she averted her eyes from his stare and blushed a furious shade of pink.

 

She looked to his face again, feeling shy about sharing her thoughts. “Just have me. You’d turn on your charm and drive me to the point where I couldn’t stop myself and you’d get what I hoped you secretly wanted from me, too,” she whispered. “I couldn’t stop thinking of what you’d be like, how you’d touch me, kiss me…” she trailed off as his face moved closer to hers until his breath touched her cheek. She felt the tingle of his seidr and knew he had just removed the lastof the magical boundary between them.

 

“What I’d feel like…” he whispered against her ear as his right hand slipped between her thighs and found her already aroused and slick with desire. Her breaths grew more shallow as his middle finger glanced over her slit until he pressed it into her. “Inside?” He drew back enough to gaze at her face, his amused smirk met with a lust-filled look that made his heart beat faster with unfailing certainty. This was happening and there was no stopping it now.

 

They moved as if they’d been choreographed, Loki’s finger withdrawing before his hands guided Jane as she swung her leg over his lap and moved to straddle him. All the while, Jane’s hands drew his face to her own, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his lips that was met with such a soft and tender response that she moaned against him. She came to rest on his lap, knees astride him, her wet heat trapping his aching length against his stomach.

 

“Yes…” she breathed against his lips as their lips continued with feather-light motions. Loki’s hands had slid from her hips onto her back before sliding upward along the length of her spine and then moving back down, taking his time to feel the softness of her skin.

 

“Last chance to run, love,” he breathed against her lips, his touch sliding lower, cupping her lovely little bottom.


End file.
